Class 2-C's Catastrophic Class Reunion
by Elis1412
Summary: Yet another Nanimori Class-Reunion fanfic! Tsuna receives an overly enthusiastic letter for his class reunion and his Guardians decide to tag along, naturally nothing goes as planned. Poor Tsuna never gets a break does he? Slashy if you want it to be. ONESHOT


**I do not own anything from Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, nor am I collecting any money by posting this fanfic.**

**Author: Elis1412**

**Title: Class 2-C's Catastrophic Class Reunion**

**Words: 7551**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi glared hatefully at the letter clutched in his delicate fingers, wishing it would just disappear. It of course did nothing of the sort, and continued it task of angering the Vongola Boss to the best of it's ability. "I really see no reason why I should go, Reborn."

The hitman in question was leaning leisurely against Tsunayoshi's desk, a relatively amused expression on his face. He tilted his fedora back and leveled caramel eyes with his own licorice stare. "You ought to face your past, Dame-Tsuna. The only way to deal with the bullying you received is by putting it behind you."

"How could I possibly put it behind me, when you still bully me daily?" growled the Mafiosa, before standing and stepping towards the door, fixing his tie out of nervous habit. "Fine, I'll go inform everyone. Perhaps they would like to go as well."

"Oh, I'm sure of it." said the older man silkily and followed Tsuna out the room. His long fingered hand placed the invitation on the oak desk, face up.

_CLASS 2-C REUNION!_

_When? 4/4/13_

_Where? Nanimori Middle School, Gym_

_Meet up with old friends and reminisce on your Middle School days. Bring as many friends as you please, but be sure to RSVP._

"Are you sure you'd like to come with me?" asked Tsuna as he looked at all of his Guardians gathered around him inside the Vongola Private Jet. "I don't want you to feel obligated to come, simply because I'm attending."

"Of course, Jyuudiame!" exclaimed Gokudera vehemently. "Anywhere you go I'll follow, without a doubt!"

Yamamoto nodded in agreeance. "Yeah, it could be fun. Also, I kinda want to see you show everyone how cool you've gotten."

"YES, OTOUTO HAS GOTTEN EXTREMELY EXTREME! I MUST SEE EVERYONE'S EXTREME REACTIONS!"

Chrome lightly covered her ears and waited for Ryohei to stop screaming, before adding her own opinion. "I want to understand Boss more, meeting your Middle School class is something that will help me in that task. Also, I'd like to see Kyoko and Hana outside a mission for once."

"Kufufu, I can't allow my Chrome-chan to attend all by herself, can I? Though, I imagine it will certainly be interesting."

Hibari shot a glare in Murkuro's direction, annoyed by his mere presence and crossed his arms. "I don't trust the Pineapple-Head not to damage my school."

The illusionist's eyebrow twitched and he also crossed his arms. "What was that rubber-ducky?"

Lambo interrupted their silent glaring contest and pushed past them, clambering onto Tsuna's lap, even though he was much too big for such antics. "I don't wanna go anywhere without Tsuna-nii." mumbled the boy -teen- as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. He grinned over his Boss' shoulder when he received a few glares from the other occupants of the room.

"I'm simply here to supervise." smirked Reborn, ulterior motives dripped from every word he uttered. Tsuna didn't believe him for one second.

Hana and Kyoko stood outside the School Gym. Hana had almost finished her cigarette and prayed Tsunayoshi and his crew would hurry as both she and Kyoko had made a promise to see them first. They listened as the people within the Gym chattered aimlessly, most of the conversation consisted of either subtle boasting or gossip and both girls were simply too disgusted to enter alone. Mochida's mildly obnoxious voice stuck out in the crowd and Kyoko almost winced at his uproarious laughter, most likely at his own joke.

"I'm so glad I didn't return his affections." sighed the girl as she continued to listen to him snort into his drink. Hana nodded, wholly agreeing while the conversation inside lulled and the two girls frowned when the subject turned to something more rude.

"Whaddya think that Dame-Tsuna's been up to?" asked one of the boy's, making the girls listening giggle vindictively.

"Oh, probably nothing." snickered another guy. "I bet he still lives with his mom, or something." The giggles erupted into mocking laughter at this statement and Hana held back a sneer of contempt.

"Probably." agreed one of the girls. "He was so worthless, I bet he's spending the rest of his life mooching of his parents."

"How disgusting." moaned another girl. "Do you think he's leeching off of Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san too? They always hung out with him, out of pity I bet." her voice took on a twinge of jealously at this statement.

"Maybe. Hey, do you think they're single?" asked the first girl her voice sounding a little desperate.

"I hope so, but Mai-chan, I thought you said you were married?" replied the other with slight accusation.

Mai-san laughed nervously at this. "Oh- um, yeah I am. I was just curious is all, y'know." Kyoko and Hana frowned at the girl's obvious lying.

"Do you think Dame-Tsuna will show up?" questioned one man.

"Oh man," said his friend. "I hope so. I wanna see his expression when he finds out how successful we've all been." Hana snorted, knowing for a fact that none of the people in there were even remotely close to achieving the wealth or success that Tsunayoshi had.

"The building is secure." said the recognizably silky italian lilt a few feet away. The two women looked over to see a fedora clad man talking into a small mic fastened to his suit. "Reborn-san!" exclaimed Kyoko with excitement. "It's good to see you!"

The mafiosa responded by kissing their dainty hands before turning to look over his shoulder. "Tsuna." said the man with a smirk addressing one of the figure approaching. "You're late."

"What, no 'Dame'? And you were the one who told me to be fashionably late."

The hitman crossed his arms, frowning at his student, motioning everyone towards the door. "I would never call you something so degrading in front of enemies, Tsuna; there's no point in giving them ammunition against you."

Tsuna was taken aback at this statement, and blushed in his surprise. "I- well, thank you then. Now, lets get this over with, shall we?"

"Yes Jyuudaime/Tsuna/OTOUTO/Boss/Tsunayoshi/Tsuna-nii!"

Mai Hatori was basking in the attention that the other men here were lavishing on her. She did not regret attending this thing for one moment. Finally having looks that, no doubt, far surpassed even the beautiful Kyoko Sasagawa, she hoped she might be able to snag a man. Preferably Yamamoto or Gokudera. She glanced over as the doors swung open again, crossing her arms under her 'feminine assets' in hopes of drawing attention to them, you never know who might step through those doors.

A small woman with beautiful, long, red hair and shining brown eyes stepped in, her petite form encased in a light brown and yellow dress that stopped just before her knees. She was flanked by a tall, pale woman with wavy brown hair that cascaded down her back, wearing a form-fitting brown dress that complimented her curves. She was looking disdainfully about the place, as though she would rather be anywhere but here. Mai felt a bout of jealousy at the two beautiful woman. 'Well, it probably cost a fortune to get looks like that, anyway.' she thought consoling herself through unreasonable vindictiveness.

"Hello everyone." said the red-haired lady in a ringing bell of a voice. "It has been a while, if you've forgotten; I'm Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Hana Kurokawa."

Mai's jealousy increased ten-fold. -Why on earth did she deserve such looks? The little slut was just trying to take Mai's spotlight.- Her attention was dragged away as the door opened for a second time and a voice everyone immediately recognized filled the room. "KYOKO! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH OCTOPUS-HEAD? HE IS EXTREMELY ANNOYING!"

"Oi! Your perspective of annoying is obviously skewed, Turf-top! AND STOP SCREAMING YOU'LL HURT JYUUDIAME'S EARS!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera, you're the one screaming now, y'know?"

"Shuddup baseball-idiot!" There were womanly shrieks at the sight next two men to walk in, Mai's voice included among them. Gokudera Hayto and Yamamoto Takeshi seemed to only grow more handsome with age, their thin forms had filled out with muscle and their boyish faces had been replaced with elegant masculinity. She dragged her eyes in the direction of Kyoko's brother, who also seemed to have improved his looks over the years, surprisingly and was even dressed in a suit. In fact all three men were wearing suits with different colored ties, Yamamoto's blue, Gokudera's red and Ryohei's yellow.

Her attention was directed back towards the door when two more people walked in. One was a tall man that Mai did not recognize, he had long bluish hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His arm was settled on the thin waist of a pale girl, who's similarly colored hair was tied into a bun, she had an eye patch resting over one of her eyes and her other purple eye glanced behind her every few moments. They also were wearing suits (though instead of pants the girl wore a skirt) and had matching indigo ties.

"Honestly, my Chrome, you needn't worry. I am sure he will enter in moment's time." said the man in a heavenly voice that left Mai swooning yet filled with jealousy at the unknown girl.

"Boss..." was all she replied with in a pitiful voice, filled with worry. -What the hell was with all of whores coming in and trying to steal the show?-

The next to come in had been quite a surprise. While the other seven people stepped off to the side to talk among each other, this person had made a point to move as far away from any crowd as he possibly could. Which made it obvious as to who he was. Hibari Kyoya -honestly what the fuck was that demon doing here?- stepped leisurely through the double doors, causing everyone who caught sight of him to blanch, besides the seven newcomers. He swiped viciously at the forearms of his sleeves, where his infamous tonfas were, no doubt, hidden. He also wore a suit matching the other five his purple tie standing starkly against the white shirt.

"Ah there you are, little birdie. I was so very worried you would not make it in on time." said the indigo-haired man with a smirk.

"I'm worried you wont make it on time to the hospital." spat the man, the tonfas he had been itching at flitted into his palms with lighting speed.

"Kufufu~" chuckled the other man pulling out a trident -where the hell had that come from?!- the girl on his arm glancing nervously between the two.

They were swiftly interrupted as the door slammed open, revealing a teenager standing in the entrance. "Nii-chan told me to tell you to stop fighting." said the boy in an accusing tone, one of his eyes was closed as if he was eternally winking and he kept pulling at the green tie of his suit, probably rather uncomfortable with it. He ran a hand through his shiny black curls and sighed. "Man, he and Reborn are taking _forever_." he said in a whiney voice.

Gokudera puffed up at this and glared. "Jyuudaime can have as much time as he needs, cow, don't rush him."

"Don't call me cow, Stupidera!" shot back the teen, much to the anger of the small congregation of girls who had gathered around the hot-head, Mai being one of them.

The door opened one last time and a hellishly tall man entered, shielding the smaller figure behind him from view. He had to be the most handsome of the lot, his seductively dark face was half shadowed by his tasteful fedora. A lust inducing smirk erupted on his face as he dragged his onyx eyes behind him to address the other person. Mai was immediately jealous of the person who the privilege of being so closely acquainted with this man. He spoke in deep baritone that left Mai quivering. "Shy are you? How unbecoming of someone of your stature."

"Shut up," replied a innocent yet somehow hardened voice, the vowels were like stone while consonants twinkled like stars. "I have nothing to be shy about." The small figure stepped out from the Adonis' shadow and revealed perhaps the most beautiful man Mai had ever seen. His light-brown hair shined in the light making a halo around the heart-shaped face. Caramel eyes stood out against pale cheeks, swirling with orange and amber. A serene smile stood on his pink lips even as he argued lightly with the man beside him. They both wore their suits with grace and elegance, the taller man wearing a black tie while the smaller wore orange.

The group of otherworldly beautiful people moved to stand around him like the loyal subjects of a king or prince. "It it a pleasure to see you all again." he said in that beautiful voice, addressing the rest of the room. Mai kicked herself as she tried to remember ever meeting someone with such charisma. "You may remember me as Sawada Tsunayoshi."

There was a collective intake of breath as everyone who was not in the group surrounding him was overtaken with surprise. He continued as if uninterrupted and motioned to his friends. "I brought along a few of my friends who did not attend Nanamori-Middle." he turned to them and smiled. "I trust you can introduce yourselves?"

The teen stepped forward first and Mai noticed he was a few inches taller than Tsuna when he patted the brunette on the head. "Yare Yare, alright Tsuna-nii. Hello everybody, my name is Lambo Bovino-Sawada. Nice to meet you, I guess." he said all of this in a perpetually bored voice and Mai vaguely recognized his name, but came up with nothing.

"Kufufu, I suppose we're next Chrome-chan." said the handsome indigo-haired man, stepping forward with the girl in tow. "Good evening, my name is Mukuro Rokudo and the lovely girl next to me is Chrome Dokuro." the eyepatched girl nodded politely, if a bit shyly and glanced in the direction of Tsuna with a small smile. "It's a privilege to meet the classmates of Boss."

The Boss -Boss?- in question blushed at this, causing the fedora-wearing man to chuckle then step forward. "Ciaossu, my name is Reborn and I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's... bodyguard." Mai sort of doubted this statement because even as he said this, he wound an arm around the brunette's waist.

Mai wasn't entirely sure WHAT happened to Dame-Tsuna over the past eleven years, but she could tell it was something big.

Tsuna pulled habitually at the edge of his tie, trying to get some air before he was smothered by the antsy people who were flocking him, making it their task to know every aspect of his personal life in the most politically correct way they could possibly muster.

"So what is it you do for a living, Dame-Tsuna?" said one of the guys. Jeez, where they still caught up on calling him that?

He took a sip of his cheap champagne, leveling the man with the most polite smile he could muster despite the rude name. "I'm involved in Charity work." It wasn't a lie, technically. Vongola did, infact, donate to many charities, perhaps to atone for all the death and chaos they caused.

"Really?" replied the guy. "Must be pretty high up to have a bodyguard. Did your dad get you the position?"

Gokudera, who had been covertly listening in, reared around at this, fastening the man with a stormy glare that made the girls following him around swoon. "Are you suggesting nepotism?" he said with collected coldness.

"Not at all." laughed the man fakely. "It's just that such a position would take quite a while to get to, especially considering his... less than average skill set. No offense, but you are called Dame-Tsuna for a reason."

Tsuna raised a calming hand and placed it on Gokudera's shoulder, noticing the bomber's finger's twitching in the direction of the pocket that housed his dynamite. The silver haired man had gained some control over the years and no longer resorted to violence at the drop of a hat, but he still hadn't grasped control over his fiery tongue. "How dare you! Jyuudaime had done nothing but benefit the maf- marvelous organization since he has taken position as CEO, his 'skill set' in question has helped us countless times and without him our organization would be completely lost."

"CEO?" said the man incredulously, ignoring the rest of Gokudera's monologue. "They appointed YOU as a CEO?" he didn't bother to hide is stark disbelief and dislike for Tsuna in his statement, too surprised to do so.

"Yes." replied Tsuna modestly. "Though in reality it's really not that luxurious of a job. To be honest, I think I'm paid much more than I deserve." Gokudera scoffed at this grumbling about Tsuna deserving all the money in the world.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check up on Yamamoto."

He headed towards another large group of girls who were gathered around one tiredly grinning man. Yamamoto's smile became more and more strained with every comment and his eyes flittered about as he looked for an escape route.

"Yamamoto." called Tsuna, watching as relief flooded the swordsman's face. "Hey Tsuna," replied the man with his easy going smile, this one wasn't fake. "You enjoying the reunion?"

He sent the taller man a look and Yamamoto laughed, fully aware how uncomfortable Tsuna was at events like this, even if he didn't show it. "Well, that's you and me both."

"Your fanclub not properly entertaining you?" chuckled the Boss, a few girls who overheard squawked angrily at this and raised up in offense.

One woman with copious amounts of makeup spoke up, her voice was sickly sweet. "Dame- I mean... _Tsuna,_" a few girls giggled at her fake slip-up. "It's been awhile, I'm surprised you're still hanging around Yamamoto-san."

"Yes." agreed another girl, tittering behind her hand. "It is very generous of him to continue associating with you."

"Maa maa," said Yamamoto as he swung a tense arm over Tsuna's shoulders, alerting him of his anger. "what's that supposed to mean?" The woman looked excited at his attention, though slightly annoyed at the physical contact he chose to make, and smiled sultrily up at him. "Well, Yamamoto-kun I understand how compassionate you are towards others, but don't you think being around him will bring you down? After all, you're much more successful than him, no doubt."

A vein twitched on Yamamoto's forehead at this as he pulled Tsuna even closer to his side, making the man emit a small squeak. "I would think it's quite the contrary." he replied, with a frozen grin. "He is my Boss after all." he let out his perpetual easy-going laugh, arousing titters from the surrounding women who did not sense his ire. Tsuna was glad Yamamoto could keep a cool head in situations like this and smiled up at his Rain Guardian, meeting his eyes. "Thank you." he whispered into the taller man's ear, keeping his voice low enough to not be heard by the other -nosy- people.

"No problem, Tsuna." grinned the man back, his smile genuine. It faded from his face though when he looked up. "Uh oh, maybe you should go check on Hibari, Tsuna."

The Vongola Boss followed his gaze and looked up to see a rather (for lack of a better word) ansty Hibari, palming the tonfas hidden under his sleeve as glared at every surrounding person. "Perhaps I should." agreed the man before swiftly stepping in the direction of the former DC President.

"Would you like to step out, Kyoya?" Hard, grey eyes were pointed into his direction, softening the slightest bit from their original glare, though his mouth still quirked downwards. "Do not patronize me, Omnivore." growled the man as he dragged his gaze over Tsunayoshi's form.

"Wouldn't dream of it." replied Tsuna with a half-smile, eliciting a smirk from his companion. It disappeared quickly though and he soon began to return to his original task of glaring at every other person within the faction. "Herbivores are always so audacious." he said, sending a sideways glance in Tsuna's direction.

"They're just having a hard time believing in the changes."

This seemed to anger him and he gritted his teeth, murderous aura causing the people nearby to subconsciously shuffle away. "Perhaps they should not have believed such things about you to begin with."

"You act as though it wasn't true, Kyoya."

"Whether is was or was not is besides the point. Nothing you did could merit the treatment you were given." he looked a bit embarrassed to admit that, well at least to Tsuna, in actuality he simply looked mildly annoyed. His Boss smiled sweetly in response a laid a hand on the man's forearm. "I could never be so vindictive, I am perhaps bloodthirsty, but not cruel without reason." continued Hibari, eyes imploringly honest.

Tsunayoshi's voice was tender and proud. "I know, Kyoya. And that is why I am so happy to have you by my side." He glanced behind at the familiar chirps of Hibird, looking up in surprise at the singing little bundle of yellow feathers. "How on earth did you get all the way here from Italy?" asked Tsuna as the little songbird landed on his outstretched finger. "You didn't put him in your luggage did you?" he asked with a chuckle, though still slightly wary of the response he could receive.

"No."

He let out a sigh of relief and watched him fly to his usual perch on Hibari's shoulder. "I put him in my carry on."

"Kyoya, honestly."

"Hn."

His tone changed from exasperation and became a slight bit more serious. "You're alright then?" he asked, looking up at his Cloud Guardian.

"Hn."

They stood next to each other in relatively companionable (or at least not uncomfortable) silence, watching the small crowd of people interact. Tsuna pointed his vision in the direction of his younger Mist Guardian, who seemed slightly distressed. Mukuro had disappeared -no doubt, stirring up trouble- and Kyoko and Haru were both hiding from the multitude of horny bachelors littering the place. So Chrome was left alone to fend off the onslaught of jealous women and disrespectful men alike. "I think I may go see if Chrome is alright, you don't mind do you Kyoya?"

"Hn."

Tsuna smiled ruefully, but nodded and made his way towards his damsel in distress.

"So, you must tell me what happened to disfigure your face like that, Chrome-chan." said an envious woman to the left of his Guardian, her tone was misleadingly light. The men around her looked a slight bit taken aback by that, but said nothing in her defense out of either curiosity or cowardice. Chrome glanced nervously about as she tried to force out an answer.

"I- um well it was a- a car crash..."

The girl looked fakely sympathetic, moaning in faux pity. "Oh how terrible, where you drinking at the time or are you just a bit of a reckless driver?"

Chrome was too stunned to reply, surprised by the overall cruelty of the woman in front of her. Tsunayoshi took this moment for his entrance and laid an arm over her shoulder, keeping a respectful distance. "Neither." he said with as much charisma and political-correctness as he could muster. "Chrome is much too responsible for either of those possibilities."

The woman was taken back by sudden entrance and the men growled at his close contact. "Well, I suppose someone within your business has to be responsible." she bounced back, laughing in 'good-humor' the men around her joining in.

"I'm not sure I grasp the entire meaning behind that remark." replied the brunette feigning ignorance. He could feel Chrome tense under his hold and glanced down to see a small angry blush decorating her usually pale complexion.

"Oh c'mon, Dame-Tsuna." laughed one of the men, his voice laced with cruelty. "We always knew you were pretty absent-minded about everything."

He felt Chrome tense even further, before finally stepping in front of him, her purple eye glaring and stance offensive. "WHAT did you just call him?" she hissed, the shyness that usually stained her voice disappearing.

"Dame, y'know like worthless? Sorta fits him, huh?" laughed another man, unable to read the situation.

"Worthless?" repeated Chrome in heated horror, allowing her hand to slip into Tsuna's own and gripping it tightly. "How could you say that? How could you say such a thing about my Boss?" she dragged her eye up to meet with warm caramel orbs. "Boss, you are the most precious person I have and the same is said for the rest of the Guardians, please don't ever believe differently."

The smile she received in return was worth her -slightly embarrassing- display and she blushed a deep red at the attention.

"Guardians?" said the woman who had been antagonizing Chrome earlier. "Guardians of what?"

The purple-eyed girl raised her dainty hand and unclenched it, revealing her half of the Vongola Mist Ring. "This ring symbolizes the faith and protection I have sworn to our company. There is nothing I would not do for the organization that granted me solace from the life Mukuro-sama and I had to live before I had met my Boss."

Tsuna smiled softly and laid a chaste kiss on her temple, who in return, placed one on his nose with a proud smile at being one of the few people with the privilege of being able to share such contact with him. "Thank you, Chrome."

"OI THAT IS EXTREMELY RUDE OF YOU TO SAY!" And the moment was broken. Tsuna looked in Ryohei's direction across the room to see the man fuming with anger, his voice raised even more than usual. "Will you be alright here by yourself?" asked Tsuna, causing Chrome to smile at his concern.

"I'll be fine, Boss."

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to seek me out."

The girl nodded happily and Tsuna quickly walked towards his currently irritable Sun Guardian. "Onii-san." he called, catching the attention of the man. The angry expression faded from Ryohei's face and was replaced with sheepish happiness. "Sorry, was I too loud again?" The Boxer had actually improved quite a bit over the past eleven years in his speech patterns and generally only yelled when excited, angry or nervous, the same went for his heavy usage of the word 'extreme'.

"There isn't any need to apologize, Onii-san. I just wanted to see of you were alright."

The boxer grinned, patting his 'Otouto' on the head, who returned his own smile. "I'm fine, Otouto, you don't need to worry about me."

"Why do you call Dame-Tsuna Otouto? He's not actually your brother, right?" asked the man who had probably been the cause for Ryohei's previous rage.

A vein popped on Ryohei's head at 'Dame-Tsuna', but he kept his cool in worry that he would disappoint Tsuna with his yelling. "Blood-relation does not interfere with the fact that Onii-san is someone very precious to me. It's a term of endearment, not a claim of relation. All of my friends have their own way of addressing me each title containing their own meaning."

The man who had been listening nodded in mild interest. "Yeah, that makes sense... I guess you did kinda grow out of your old nickname, since you seem to be everything, but a Dame."

"It was extremely terrible that anybody thought that of him to begin with." said Ryohei, able to keep his voice low, but still dropping back to his 'extreme' habit. He smiled a bit when he felt a calming hand placed on the small of his back. The man looked slightly guilty and bowed his head. "You're right, I shouldn't have treated you that way, Tsunayoshi-san. I never realized what it was like until I was on the receiving end of the bullying."

"Receiving end, Hitsuda?" asked the Vongola Boss, recalling his name. "For what, if you don't mind me asking."

The man smiled a bit sadly in response, looking prepared to bolt after what he was going to say. "Not at all. It was... mostly my sexuality in question."

"How immature." snapped Tsuna, angry on Hitsuda's behalf. "I'm sorry that such a thing was ever forced on you."

Histuda's eyes widened considerably at the reply, covering his mouth, his guilt increasing tenfold. "Yeah." was all he said. "Yeah." He turned around, seeking out his lover before excusing himself and walking away.

"You're so forgiving." smiled Ryohei.

"Only to those who deserve it." This apparently prompted Ryohei to ruffle his hair, eliciting an angry little squeak from his Boss, who stormed away as he tried to fix his hair, ignoring the peals of laughter from his Onii-san.

"Yare yare Tsuna-nii, why are all of your classmates so pretentious?" Tsuna-nii in question felt a long arm sling over his shoulder, feeling Lambo's torso lean over him from behind, lazily. "You shouldn't say such things about your elders, Lambo." smiled the man, listening to the teen yawn. "Is it past your bedtime?" he teased.

"Heeeh? You act like I'm still a snotty little five-year-old." He felt Lambo's silky locks rubbed against his cheek and neck as he pressed his face into Tsuna's shoulders.

"You're clingy tonight, or are you just tired?"

"Mno..." replied the teen, breathing deeply and wrapping his arms around the man's torso. "I just don't get to do stuff like this with you anymore, you're always working." Tsuna felt a twinge of regret at the slightly saddened tone the boy used, and turned around to meet bright green orbs. Tsunayoshi, Nana and I-pin were the only people Lambo opened both of his eyes for. Why the teen developed such a habit, he was unsure, but still did not question Lambo's reasoning and allowed him to do as he pleased.

"Perhaps you, I-pin and I can go for a picnic when we get back." The head that still rested on his shoulder even after turning around nodded and the Vongola Boss smiled. "Now, chin up." he chastised. "We're at a public faction."

"Yare yare." They walked over to the punch bowl, Lambo listening to the whispers that floated by as they passed the mass of people. "Did you really spend four years with these snobs?"

"Lambo!"

The Lightning Guardian frowned, glaring at the people who perked up at the sound of commotion. "I just think you deserve better, Tsuna-nii."

"Be that as it may, there is no need for disrespect." replied his Boss quietly.

"Disrespect? They're the ones calling you useless and stupid! Tsuna-nii has always been so cool, they're the stupid ones for not realizing that!"

Tsunayoshi leaned forward on his toes to place a kiss on Lambo's angrily blushing cheeks, smiling. "You're such a good little brother Lambo-kun. Thank you for saying such things about clumsy little me."

The teen quirked his lips up in a semi-grin and took the grape flavoured drink from his companion's hand. "Sure, now go check on Mukuro before he starts another fight with Hibari."

"Hiie?" said the Boss in disorder as he looked over to his Cloud Guardian's secluded corner, which rippled when he saw through the illusion. "First he leaves Chrome on her own in a crowded room and now this?!" he hissed under his breath, stomping in the illusionist's direction, not hearing Lambo chuckle quietly at his antics.

Hibari had already noticed Mukuro's presence and moved over to the other side of the room, avoiding making a scene for his Boss' sake. "Honestly, Mukuro why on earth did you come along if all you planned on doing was to antagonize Hibari?"

Mukuro's now revealed form leaned against the wall as he raked his eyes over Tsuna's image, chuckling. "My my, the Bell of the Ball is gracing ME with her presence?"

"I think Bitch would be a better term than Bell." replied the Boss in a rare display of profanity. "Everyone has been so exasperating, this whole night."

"You seem to be taking the whole thing into stride."

"Perhaps, but that that doesn't make it any less draining."

The eldest Mist Guardian smirked and pulled absently at his half of the Vongola Mist ring, though his eyes remained coldly blank as he stared about the room. "Yes, HUMANS are like that." he sounded a bit disgusted at the word. Tsuna sighed at his response a leaned next to him, watching the other people mill about. "It's fine though, isn't it? They still have a chance to change, and that's all that matters to me."

He listened to the baritone chuckle of his male illusionist, glancing up towards his cold features. "What a truly terrible Mafiosa you make, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I take that as a complement."

"You should. Now, I must go check on my Chrome-chan." With that, Mukuro straightened up and made towards the direction of his female counterpart.

"You shouldn't take such cheek from your subordinates, Tsuna." The man looked over to see his go-to hitman standing next to him, apparently having shaken off the hoards of women who had been flanking him.

"Mukuro works for no one but himself, Reborn."

The former Arcobaleno nodded in agreeance, pulling at one of his curly sideburns. "That may be true, but that doesn't stop him from respecting you."

"Maybe."

They stood silently, watching the blue-haired man wrap his arms around Chrome and scare off any man within a 20 foot radius with a cold glare. "You brought your Vongola Gear, didn't you?"

Tsuna's head snapped up at that and he glared at the man next to him, his hand already edging towards his pockets. "I knew my intuition was going off, what do you have planned you manipulative bastard?"

"You get the slightest bit of power and you lose all the respect I instilled in you? Perhaps Mukuro was right about your abilities as a Mafia Boss." the man smirked silkily, watching his student puff up in anger.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Well you couldn't have expected me to stand here in boredom the entire time, could you?"

There was a loud boom followed by the shrieks of civilians. Tsunayoshi was already running towards the cloud of dust kicked up by the explosion, pulling on his mittens, his Guardians were close behind, taking out their own Vongola Weapons. He growled angrily as he tried to block out the resonating laughter that came from Reborn's throat.

Mochida turned around from search for Kyoko Sasagawa at the sound of a loud explosion. There was a huge cloud of dust and the patrons scattered throughout the event immediately began to either panic or simply stare about in confusion, Mochida happened to be more the latter than the former. Men in dark red suits began to appear out of the considerable hole they made in the wall, all donning black sunglasses and bright red hair. They had rather intimidating looking guns in their hands and made sure to make this fact known by waving them in the air.

"Everybody, on the ground now!" yelled a particularly beefy one, who probably didn't even need a gun to intimidate the everyone. The people followed his orders and everyone sunk to the ground, hands raised above their heads in a sign of submission. Only eleven people were left standing, all looking rather unimpressed with the newcomers.

"Kyoko!" hissed Mochida in the direction of the slightly annoyed looking redhead, she turned her eyes in his direction and he motioned for her to get down, only to be ignored.

A more skinny, but probably more intelligent man walked up to stand next to the beefy one and aimed his gun in the direction of one of the people crouched on the floor. He smirked at their quaking fear and addressed the people who were still standing. "On behalf of the Lysandre Group, I'd like to request a formal audience with Vongola Decimo."

"Request denied by his Right-Hand." said Gokudera Hayato, looking much too calm in this situation, not even flinching when forty guns were pointed in his direction.

There was a laugh and Mochida stared in horror at the happily grinning Yamamoto Takeshi, who completely ignored the multitude of weapons that were pointed in his direction. "Maa, Gokudera! I think we should hear him out, eh Tsuna?"

Everyone standing turned in the direction of Dame-Tsuna, who had fingers pressed to his temples as though trying to fend off a headache. Instead of responding with a cowardly 'Hiiiiie!' like Mochida expected, he simply frowned and squeezed his eyes closed before levelling the skinny man with a glowing orange stare. "Request granted by Vongola Decimo. What is it that you want?"

The man pulled his gun away from the quaking pedestrian and Kyoko and Hana took this moment as a chance to usher all of the crouching people to the other side of the room, standing protectively in front of them. Mochida approached them, though still crouched behind their small forms. "What's going on?" he hissed nervously. Hana sneered at him, but answered with a clinically cold voice. "Confidential, don't interfere." Pssh, as if he WOULD.

"Sorry," said the skinny man, not sounding sorry at all. "but one of our clients wants you out of the picture, said if we showed up at this event and assassinated you then we'd get big money, no hard feelings." One of the men pulled the trigger on his gun that had been trained of Tsuna, only to have it pushed out of the way at the last second by Kyoko's older brother, the bullet ricocheted off the wall and pierced through the leg of one of the other red suited subordinates. Ryohei roundhouse kicked him sending him flying backwards before smacking into a wall and crumpling into a groaning heap. "ARE YOU EXTR- Ahem... um are you alright, Otouto?

"Fine, Onii-san." he turned to address the skinny man again. "Are you sure you want to do this? Attack with the possible endangerment of civilians is a direct offense to the Mafia code, Vendice will become involved."

"That's assuming you walk away here alive, Decimo."

Tsunayoshi looked a bit like he pitied the man and quirked his head in acknowledgment. "Alright, then... Okay, I know you've been itching for a fight this whole night, but thank you for exerting control."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and Hibari Kyoya's mercury stare drilled into the red suited men, smirking bloodthirsty with readiness. "For the offense of damaging school property and threatening the life of one, Sawada Tsunayoshi; I will bite you to death." he propelled forward, even faster than he was in middle school, and raised his tonfa to force into the face of the nearest red-suited man, who fell like a bag of bricks. As he plowed through the crowd of mafia -Mafia?!- the indigo-haired man pulled a trident out of seemingly thin air. "Mind if I join in, Tsunayoshi?" asked the man, already raising his weapon.

"It's not like me saying no would stop you."

"I'M EXTREMELY GOING TO JOIN TOO!" exclaimed Ryohei, curling his hands into fists.

"Ha ha! I've been feeling a bit antsy anyway!" laughed Yamamoto, unsheathing a sword that had been concealed in his pant leg.

"Boss." said the eyepatched girl quietly a smaller version of the other man's trident appearing in her delicate hands.

"Yare yare, only for you Tsuna-nii." sighed the teenage boy, pulling out, what looked like horns and placing them on the top of his head.

"I'll to kill anybody who hurts, Jyuudaime!" growled Gokudera snapping on some sort of strange crossbow onto his arm and loading it up with Dynamite.

"I suppose I haven't any choice." lamented Dame-Tsuna, looking saddened at the prospect of fighting as he pulled on two woolen mittens that transformed into shining gauntlets.

The fight- battle, was a marvel to watch. The youngest, Lambo; would incapacitate his enemies with the slightest touch, sending electric shock down their suit-clad bodies, leaving piles of singed men in his wake. Chrime, or maybe it was Chrome, seemed to have a strange sort of mind over matter thing, causing her enemies to writhe in horror on the floor at some unseen force that they would desperately attempt to escape, hurting themselves in the process. The indigo-haired man, whom no one said the name of; had a similar fighting style to Chrome, but also included his own physical attacks out of pure sadistic pleasure. Ryohei's fighting-style was as it had been in middle school, though exponentially better, sending men flying with the barest touch and protecting his allies with unimaginable ferocity. Gokudera, was actually forced to take his fighting outside considering the sheer power and destruction he wielded so effortlessly, Mochida couldn't actually see him fight, but from the sounds of explosions and screams permeating the air, he was obviously skilled. Yamamoto had become surprisingly intimidating over the years, he had not lost his easygoing air that endeared everyone to him, but when coupled with the fast and merciless movements he was using on his enemies, it left small shivers down the spines of everyone watching. Hibari, was exactly as Mochida expected him to be, but ten times worse, he was Demonic, incapacitating (or perhaps killing, there was certainly enough blood) everyone in sight with movements so fast it almost looked as though he was standing still. His bloodthirst had not abated even after he'd taken down every enemy within a forty-foot radius of him and he had instead turned to attack his indigo-haired teammate, only to have the fight broken up by his Boss. Which led him to Tsunayoshi, no longer Dame-Tsuna, for no 'dame' could ever wield himself with such grace. He weaved effortlessly throughout the crowd of men, silencing each one with quick jabs to their necks and backs in phantom movement. Even Kyoko and Haru were fighting, deadly warning in their eyes as they shot away the men who approached the civilians with perfect aim.

When Tsunayoshi had finally had enough of the entire ordeal, he'd called his subordinates back and took aim with his gloved hands. Mumbling something along the lines of X-Burner, he shot out a force of fire so strong that it eliminated the hundreds of still standing men in one blow, leaving them covered in third-degree burns and groaning in pain. As he lowered his arms, he sent his golden gaze in the direction of the dark figure at the edge of the room who was slowly making his way towards the Mafia Boss. "Was that entertaining enough for you?" growled the brunette, his usually angelic voice, coarse and cold with fatigue and anger.

"Whatever could you mean?" asked the fedora clad man, feigning ignorance, his shark-like grin betrayed his tone. As he stepped forward, he allowed his long arms to sling around the small man's waist, smirking when his guardians tensed.

"You organized a direct attack against my Family,"

"Come now, you had it covered."

"lied to me,"

"As usual."

"and endangered the lives of a multitude of civilians."

"It's not as though they're innocent people." This comment seemed to get a few begrudging nods from some of the other mafiosa.

"What exactly is stopping me from dragging you straight to Vendice?"

The man grinned demonically, curling his fingers under the Mafia Boss' chin, and chuckled lowly. "You mean besides your burning lust and undying love for me?"

The small man wiggled out of his hold and glared angrily, allowing his guardians to pull him back into their hold. "You have desk duty for the next three months."

"Fine, but don't complain when you only receive half-done paperwork."

"And you're going to spend a week with Varia to educate them on the importance of morals and protocol."

"That's low."

Tsunayoshi ignored him, and instead turned to address the shaking, yet awe filled people, who were crouched on the floor. He smiled a long and lovely smile that reminded them of the afternoon sky and spoke in his twinkling voice. "On behalf of the Vongola Famiglia, I Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo and Don of the Vongola Famiglia formally apologize for the destruction and inconvenience caused by our actions today. You will all be reimbursed for troubles and your SILENCE." the last word he spoke was whittled off into a sharp drawl that rung of warning. Everyone nodded silently and his cheery smile brightened further, making their minds go a bit hazy.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse us. A someone will contact each of you by the end of this week to sort out all of this."

With that, the eleven people filed orderly out the room, not looking back once. No one else ever heard of the event, as no one ever spoke of it.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Yes, Reborn?" sighed the Mafia Boss monotonously as he flipped through stacks and stacks of paper.

"You will be hosting an event next week in the manor ballroom."

Tsunayoshi straightened at this, putting down the papers as he gave the hitman his full attention. "Will I? What is the occasion?"

"Your second class reunion, of course."

* * *

**Ha ha... long time no see... guys. I'M SORRY OKAY!? Stop looking at me like that. I know I've been gone for awhile... like AWHILE, but I'm back! *Nervous grin* And uhh... better than ever or something. I hope you enjoyed this fic. It's a small oasis in my desert of Harry Potter fanfics.  
Also, while were on the subject of Harry Potter, I wanted to tell anyone who is following one of my Harry Potter fics that I will be revising them all and will be continuing them shortly.  
**

**Thanks for putting up with all of my Bullshittery!  
Please review!**


End file.
